The Puppy Dog
by Csabyna
Summary: House first meet with Cuddy's niece: Lily, and her puppy dog.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Puppy Dog

Author: Csabyna

Spoilers: Hmmm…I think: Nothing

Pairings: House/Cuddy

Disclaimer: House isn't mine, alack!

Hello,my name is Csabyna. I'm the one who dream this story. It's my first fic ever, so please be nice, but also be honest.J Sorry, but this language is my second language. Sure, this fanfic full of mistakes, but I hope, you like, and understand it. (Please, send e-mail, if you search big grammar mistakes. This is so sticky : )  
Ok, let's GO!

* * *

Chapter one

He left in the elevator, and he got to the clinic, before Cuddy seeing at him.  
But, it was failure. Cuddy shout at him:

"House!" she started. "Are you late, again. You have-" House cut off her:

" I'm so sorry Dr. Cuddy!" He try make pitiyng face, but he can't do this. Because he seeing her beautiful, circular breast. _"Oh, my God, they are bigger day and day. Or, I wish her better day and day."_ House thinks.

"No, you don't sorry, you don't sorry anything!" She told he. "And, you don't stare at my breast!" Cuddy murmured at him. _"I can't do this, he always stare at me, but he never touch me.Why?"_

"I never do." He smiling at her. _"I like, when you was angry."_

"Next patient –" Cuddy sarted.

"Lisssseeeeeeeee!!" Yelled the little girl and she run across the hospital. Cuddy make the surprise face, and she quickly smiled at the little girl.

"Hey, Lily!" And she open her arms, and the little girl wrapped in her arms. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Cuddy looked in her little niece, and she kissed her forehead. And the little girl crying at her arms.

House stared at the little girl, she was resemble Cuddy. Dangerously resemble at Cuddy.He thinks. _"God, she same Cuddy. Her softly curly hair, shining blue eyes! Incredible!"_

* * *

Ok, sorry, this is a short chapter, because, I need your opinion.  
Thank you!  
R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey,

Thank you the mails, and help. :) I'm so happy, you like this story. I hope, like this chapter too.:))

* * *

Chapter 2

"Where's your parents, sweetie?" Cuddy prettily asked Lily. Cuddy started worried about her.

"My Mom go here slowly." Lily rubbing her face Cuddy's shoulder.

The younger Cuddy entered the hospital. She was taller than Lisa, and she was blond hair, and blue eyes. She has hold her hands little red blanket.

_"Hmmm, she don't same Lisa. She is real sister? Maybe, but her breast smaller than Lisa. And what her name?"_ House thinks, and make a tempter smile in his face.

"Hey Lisa!" She greeting her sister.

"Hey Camilla!" Cuddy smiling her, and seeing House.

"Camilla, this is my favourite doctor, Gregory House" - she make a playfully smile, and she continued – "House, this is my sister, Camilla Cuddy-Anderson, and her daughter, Lily Anderson.

Greg and Camilla shake hands, they are smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Greg."

"I dare say!" He laugh. _He flirting my sister??_ Cuddy thinking herself. Lily don't look House or her Mom.

"Hey Lily!" Told House. "Why are you crying?" He asked her.

"Because my puppy dog is very ill." She sniffled.

"Whats wrong your dog, sweetie?" Asked Lisa.

"The doctor said: I don't know." Told Camilla. "He runs lot of test, and so, and ha didn't find anything." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Lisa whispered Lily ear.

"I have look the dog?" House asked.

"House, you aren't vet. First, you go to the clinic!" Cuddy said.

"Noo, Lise, he looked my puppy, he is a doctor." Lily begged Lisa.

"Sweetie, Greg don't heal your dog, because he-" Lily cutted Cuddy.

"Liseee, please, pretty please!!!" Lily begged again. Cuddy has doubtfully eyes in her sister.

"Lily, I will be late, I have to go to work. Well, Lisa and Greg too." Camilla helped Cuddy.

"But Mommy!" Lily started again. And tears sprang to her eyes again.

"Sure sweetie, Dr. House check your dog. Cam, you have go to work, then I will safe Lily! Lily and House, go to my office, now! Cuddy speak soft but distinct.

"Thank Lise! Well, Lily, your aunt helped you, again!" She kissed her cheek. "Ok, it's the dog." Camilla give the blanket to House. "Bye!" And she turn round, and go away.

"Now, we go to in my office!" Cuddy dispose.

"Sure Devil Mommy!" House told Cuddy. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"You called Lise, Devil Mommy? Coool!" Lily says sniffle. "You don't fear?"

"No-no, because I have a cane!" House says Lily, and he smiled Cuddy. "_You know, I look like, angry darling!"_ House thinks. Cuddy playfully hit House's arm. "_Cute bastard!"_ She thinks.

"Awww. You are-"

"Shut up, and we go!"

Lily just smiled…


End file.
